Athletic Wrestling Alliance
The Athletic Wrestling Alliance... No Douchebags Allowed :) Current Roster Split Second Connor MacManus Renegade Chip Horton Declan O'Connell Vince Perfidious King Nothing Lazer Michael Mayhem Millionaire Miles Marion Ben Avenger Troy Daniels Current Champioms AWA Athletic Heavyweight Champion - Declan O'Connell AWA Television Champion - Connor MacManus AWA Tornado Champion - Vince Perfidious History Most people don't know that the AWA has been in some form of existence since March 2006. Just then it was for me and my buddies. AWA built and built and then dropped and dropped. So when we moved to the forum co forums, we decided for a fresh start. The "new" AWA. We had a few members trailing about. And this is where our history starts. July In July AWA was trotting itself along, just barely. In our first proper card D*Money defeaetd Massacre. We saw the debut of Trevista. We Shane Williams go over the Ladies Man, Michael Morrison. Afterwards we saw Morrison talking a mystery man who was to take out Outlaw Rex Kane.And in our main event Brian Cruise defeated Shane Williams. The week after saw the debut of Buzzsaw, he delivered a near neck breaking DDT. Also, Michael Morrison become the number one contender to the vacant TV title. This night the Upper Class we formed. Also Trevista and Enygma drew in there match to become number one Contender's to Television Title. August August started off with the Guaranteed Pay Per View. The line up was... World title match Brian Cruise defeated Buzzsaw Company vs Career Mr. Hamilton defeated Outlaw Rex Kane World Television Title Michael Morrison defeated Enygma vs Trevista Lazer defeated Water Rick Arkane defeated Bobby Doom D-Money defeated Massacre Also! The Cool Kid debuted at Guaranteed. August also saw the debut of Descending Angel, Revan Redemption and Drake Daniels. They all went on to be quite big stars in the history of AWA. In August the Tornado Title was introduced and was to be defended at Heatwave. Also Buzzsaw, Brian Cruise and Shane Williams started to get in each others faces. As well as TCK & Enygma really building up their rivalry. September September started off with our Heatwave PPV. This is how it went down. Triple Threat Match World Title Shane Williams over Brian Cruise© Buzzsaw TV Title Lazer over Michael Morrison © Trevista Descending Angel Over Drake Daniels Tornado Title Elimination Tables Match Revan Redemption over D*Money and Rick Arkane Enygma Over The Cool Kid In September it was announced that Friday Night Adrenaline would be moved to Saturdays. Spetember saw the start of the Road to Gold tournament, which all the roster is involved in. The winner getting a shot at the Athletic Wrestling Championship. September also saw a belt change on hands on adrenaline for the first time. Lazer dropped the TV title to Trevista. The end of September saw Descending Angel make their make in the road to gold tournament. September also saw the departure of Michael Morrison, he left to take care of his child. October October saw the debut of someone who would come on to be a legend in AWA, Connor MacManus. He was entered as a last minute entrant in the Road to Gold tournament. Connor started to make his mark on the tournament. October also saw the debut of a future AWA Champion, IL Cognito. He made an entrance pulling down the trousers of Mr Hamilton. Also a rivalry seemed to start to brew between Ronnie Longboard and Drake Daniels. Drake pulled out the first of the victories when he went over Longboard in the tournament to reach the final. Joining Drake in the final were Descending Angel and Connor MacManus. Also, Steve Macbeth debuted in the AWA. After a draw in a champion vs. champion match between Trevista and Revan after Lazer interfered. A triple threat ladder match was made with both titles on the line. AND!! Connor MacManus made his mark in AWA by winning the Road to Gold tournament. We finished October off with Tainted... Steve Macbeth over The Cool Kid Steel Chairs Are Legal Match Drake Daniels over Ronnie Longboard Triple Threat Ladder Match Champion Of Champions Trevista over Revan Redemption & Lazer ' ''Number One Contender For The World Heavyweight Title '''IL Cognito over Buzzsaw World Title Connor MacManus over Shane Williams In the Tainted aftermath Buzzsaw got distracted by the music and appearance of Hyde. In the triple threat ladder match Scholar made his debut tipping Revan off a ladder when he was bound to win. And thanks to 3WA Lazer was fired. Tainted also saw the departure of Shane Williams, Ronnie Longboard and The Cool Kid. November November saw many things, it saw the introduction of the AWA Tag Titles. It also saw the debut of Split Second and his stable Nightshade, which including Blackout & Impact. Trevista & Steve Macbeth teamed up to try and take the team out. It also saw the debut of Chip Horton, Marcus Jax and Troy Daniels. It also saw Buzzsaw and Hyde further their feud with a mask vs. mask match in a hell in a cell was annoounced. Drake Daniels won the TV title off Trevista at the start of November. Also Marcus Jax won the Tornado title off Trevista in a fatal four way match. Mr Hamilton told Drake and Troy they were brothers. Drake hit Troy over the head with the belt setting up their match at Bonfire Bash. It also saw a new legendary match type created. Hell in a Cell Mask vs. Mask Hyde over Buzzsaw World Title Jokers Wild Match Connor MacManus © over. Il Cognito TV Title Brother vs. Brother Drake Daniels © over Troy Daniels Falls Count Anywhere Special Guest Referee: Jack Manson Reven Redemption over Scholar ' ''Tag Team Titles '''Nightshade(Blackout and Impact) over Trevista and Steve Macbeth Tainted saw the debut of Legacy who sent a message to Tornado Champion, Marcus Jax. Bonfire Bash also saw the departure of Jack Manson. Buzzsaw after his loss hung him self leaving the words goodbye in his blood which came from ripping his mash which was sown to his face straight off. December December saw many, many things. We saw the debut of Scholar's lackey Shaun Starr. We also saw Drake Daneils lose the TV title to Revan Redemption, he then lost it to Shaun Starr. We saw Marcus Jax vacate the Tornado title, and we saw Chip Horton pick it up. We also saw Connor MacManus make Hamilton freak out when Connor took the AWA title to 3WA and went into a match with Miles, the winner getting both titles. Ine the match Connor and Miles drew holding their respective titles. We also saw the debuts of Assassin and Killa D. Genocide went like this... Tornado Title Chip Horton © over Killa D vs. Assassin Tag Team Titles The Daniel Brothers over Nightshade © TV Title Shaun Starr over Jack Manson Grudge Match Marcus Jax over Legacy If Hamilton can get the World Title Back Revan Redemption over Scholar We also saw the departure of Legacy and Nightshade. In the main event Revan did win the match but connor made an appearance with the AWA title and pinned Revan thus keeping the title. January January didn't see that much, except the near death of AWA. But in the highlights, The Earn your Destruction match was introduced. Where five men would eliminate each other to gain the vacant world title. It was vacant because we saw Connor MacManus depart from AWA. We also saw Steve Macbeth depart. We also saw the addition of Wayne Don. We also saw Marcus Jax win the TV title off Shaun Starr. Revenge Never Rests went like this... The AWA Championship Earn your Destruction Match Revan Redemption over Wayne Don, Marcus Jax, Scholar and Jack Manson The AWA Tag Team Titles Blake Kruspe and a mystery partner over The Daniel Brothers © Tornado Title Chip Horton over Assassin Loser is fired from AWA Killa D over Shaun Starr We saw the Tag titles become vacated, as AWA couldn't sustain them. February February was the month of AWA. Thanks to new of administration team and much recruiting. AWA re-acquired Connor MacManus, and also managed to acquire Declan O'Connell, Michael Mayhem, Miles Marion and Kalvin Larrette. We saw Killa D defeat Chip Horton to win the Tornado Title. And we saw Troy Daniels defeat Marcus Jax for the TV title. Jax then was released. Edward Gaines was also removed from the AWA. Justin Kaos joined the AWA changing much of the broadcasting team with the signings of Ryan Blake, Jackson Buckley, and Robert Stanton. He fired Bull and Ray from the AWA Announce team and then went on to fire Larry Lee. We saw the challenges of Troy Daniels start after he won the AWA TV title. Also, Il cognito became the righful number one contender to the AWA title after defeating Wayne Don and Connor MacManus in a triple threat match. We saw Jack Manson & Declan O'Connell start to feud over country glory. And Split came back for two nights to challenge Michael Mayhem to a match at Battlefield. Battlefield went like this... Tornado Title Kalvin Larette over Killa D Renegade Chip Horton over Trevista Mr Hamilton's Challenge - Hardcore Match ''TV Title '''Troy Daniels over Outlaw Rex Kane' Michael Mayhem over Split Second ''' '''Declan O'Connell over Jack Manson Connor MacManus over Millionaire Miles Marion & Wayne Don Athletic Wrestling Title IL Cognito over Revan Redemption AWA also fired Revan Redemption & Jack Manson, after Battlefield. Manson's removal from the AWA roster was never disclosed, Revan was released after suffering a career ending injury at the Battlefield PPV at the hands of newly crowned AWA World Champion IL Cognito. March We aren't far into March, but we've seen the debut of "Magician" Alexander Boyd. We've also seen Connor MacManus & Miles Marion further their feud with an announced "I Quit" match. Also, AWA continues its creativity by introducing a Tacks & Tables match, when Cognito goes one-on-one with Wayne Don. And, in a match to determine the Number One Contender for the AWA Heavyweight Championship, Declan O'Connell and Michael Mayhem go at it to determine who will get the next shot at the AWA title. AWA also debut the new AWA Experience show, starring Jeanette Westbrook and Tommy O'Shea (both new backstage interviewers brought in to the mix), as well as former news reader Christoph Riedel, who handles some interviews on the show. Kaos decided that rather than sending out a memo to his stars, he'd expand the AWA network with this a show that has never been seen before. AWA continues to grow, and continues to innovate, and continues to make their own name, after stepping out of the shadows of 3WA Title History AWA Athletic Heavyweight Championship 7. Declan O'Connell (13 May - Present) 6. Il Cognito (4 March - 13 May) 5. Revan Redemption 35 days (28 January - 4 March) 4. Vacant - 21 days(7 January - 28 January) 3. Connor MacManus - 70 days (October 28–7 January) 2. Shane Williams - 59 days (September 1 - October 28) 1. Brian Cruise - 29 days (August 4 - September 1) AWA Television Championship 10. Outlaw Rex Kane (13 May - Present) 9. Alexander Boyd (14 April - 13 May) 8. Troy Daniels (10 February - 14 April) 7. Marcus Jax 27 days (14 January - 10 February) 6. Shaun Starr 21 days (24 December - 14 January) 5. Revan Redemption 8 days(16th Decmeber - 24th decmeber) 4. Drake Daniels 41 days(November 5–16 December) 3. Trevista - 46 days(September 13 - November 5) 2. Lazer - 12 days -(September 1 - September 13) 1. Michael Morrison - 29 days(4 August - September 1st) AWA Tornado Championship 8. Troy Daniels (13 May - Present) 7. Kalvin Larrete (4 March- 13 May) 6. Killa D 27 days (3 February - 4 March) 5. Chip Horton 41 dats(24 December - 3 February) 4. Vacant 8 Days (16 December - 24 December 3. Marcus Jax 29 days(18 November - 17 December) 2. Trevista 21 days(October 28–18 November) 1. Revan Redemption 59 days (September 1 - October 28) AWA Tag Team Championship 4. AWA Tag Belts retired 3. Il Cognito & Kruspe (January 28) 2. The Daniel Brothers 27 days(January 1 - January 28) 1. Nightshade & Impact 35 days(26 November - 1 January) AWA Original Match Types Earn You Destruction Match Jokers Wild Match Tacks & Tables Match Lethal Lottery Match Pentagon of Pain Match